This invention relates to computer work stations or desks and more particularly to the mounting of a visual display terminal in a concealed location when not in use which is automatically movable to a viewable position above the work surface when in use.
There has been a tremendous influx of small business computers into the office of today. The appearance of a work station has greatly changed over the past few years with the typical office or work station desk work surface being continuously covered by computer keyboards, visual display terminals, disc drives and printers which utilize most or all of the space available for other types of work. This, other than from an appearance standpoint, has not been critical with respect to a work station or desk at which the computer system is utilized for a substantial portion of the day. However, computers are now being used extensively by executives and managers on a casual but daily basis to quickly access important business information such as engineering data, marketing and sales information, production information as well as electronic mail. Typically, prior to this invention the executive's or manager's desk has taken on the appearance of a computer work station. Many executives and managers object to their work surface or desk continuously supporting these many and varied electronic devices when their needs to access the computer is both minimal and sporadic during a typical work day. Systems have been provided for storing computer keyboards beneath a work surface to be pulled out on an articulating type arm when in use but the large box-like video display terminal is always sitting in plan view on the operators desk. With the very recent introduction of flat screen VDT's (video display terminals) the VDT will take up less space on the work surface but the full size screen is still there, in effect staring the office worker in the face, on a continuing bases. Clearly, clearing this area of the work surface for the executive or manager is desirable.